


I'm married

by Jambalaya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a night out drinking isn't such a bad idea right?<br/>it's not. not until a stranger takes you home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm married

Eren fidgeted on his seat. It was a Friday night. No work tomorrow, so this should be fine. But Eren didn’t really felt like drinking out tonight. He never liked the tastes of alcohol to begin with. Unfortunately, he had nowhere else to be at the moment. Reiner slid a glass of beer in front of him as the others chugged down on their drinks.

“It’s fine man, I don’t really want to drink,” Reiner was about to respond and take the glass back when a proud laugh was heard.

“I knew you were a wuss Jaeger. Can’t handle a little alcohol? You’re twenty five years old for fuck’s sake.” Jean wore a smug grin which Eren hated to see. This was clearly just an attempt to get him drinking, but he ignored that thought and snatched the glass in front of him.

“Oh my, could it be that you’re afraid that we’ll see how quickly you get drunk?” Jean teased. Eren tilted the glass and drank all of its contents, earning a satisfied smile from Jean. “You’re on, Jeanbo.” Bottoms up.

A few minutes later, that one glass became a drinking contest. Jean and Eren went crazy with the drinks, and their friends didn’t do anything to hold them back. In fact, they joined in with the silly contest Jean and Eren accidentally started.

After a while, as expected, Eren passed out. “Fuu….ck…” He knew he drank way too much for his own good. The others had higher tolerance with alcohol but by the sound— or rather silence— some of them are probably drunk as hell as well. He tilted his head to look at his friends. Yep, Connie, down. Jean, down. Reiner and Bert managed to stay awake but by the looks of it, they were drunk too. If only Marco and Armin were here. Eren sighed. He didn’t care where he was. He felt sick and sleepy he just wanted to sleep. He shut his eyes and let himself doze off.

“…he okay?”

“…t had too much to drink,”

“…anks”

Eren slowly regained his consciousness but kept his eyes closed. His head was spinning and pounding. This was one of the reasons why he did not want to drink but thanks to his own pride, and Jean, right now he’s here. _Wait._

Where is here?

He was comfortable. Probably because he was sitting on something softer than a bar stool and the area was cooler. He felt another presence nearby. _How did I get here?_

Eren heard a loud slam not too far from him. It was a familiar sound. A door… of a car? _Am I in a car?_ Suddenly, he was gently grabbed by the waist and arm and was carried off the vehicle. A door was opened and they both didn’t bother to take off their shoes.

_Who’s carrying me? Where am I? Was I drugged? What happened?_

Eren continued to ask questions to himself and wondered who was with him right now as he was being carried off up a set of stairs. Chills ran down his spine and he wanted to flee. But he was too intoxicated to fight back.

Another door was opened and Eren was tossed on a bed. Fear erupted from his chest and he forced his eyes open. The room was dark and was only lighted by the moonlight, which didn’t help much because the windows were all covered by curtains. There was a figure of a man right by his feet, taking off his shoes. He felt like crying because of the realization that he is about to be raped if he doesn’t do something.

“P-please sir, No. Don’t do this,” Eren managed to speak clearly. “I’m… I’m married, Please, stop,” Eren weakly raised his left hand and showed the stranger the wedding ring on his finger.

The stranger was silent. He takes Eren’s hand and gently presses it down. A hand brushed Eren’s head and the stranger left the room.

Eren was about to sit up after the clud of the door, but he knew himself that it was late and he did not have enough energy to do so. So fuck it all, he fell asleep on the stranger’s bed.

\---------------------------

The phone rang as soon as he stepped out of the door. He walks down the stairs and over to the phone to pick up the call.

“Hello?”

“Hello, It’s me, Marco. I came to fetch Jean and I noticed Eren wasn’t here anymore, I called to make sure he got home safely?”

“Yes, he’s sleeping in our room, he’s okay now,”

“That’s great to hear! Thank you and good night, Levi,”

Levi glanced down on his hand. He smiled at the sight of his wedding ring that matched the one Eren was shoving on his face just a few minutes ago.

“Good night,”

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjklkjhgfdsa i saw this idea from a tumblr post and wrote it waaayyy back when i wasn't busy XDD  
> but i only got to upload it today and now i can't find that post, so please if you know what i'm talking about feel free to link the post so i can give credit ;v;
> 
> EDIT:  
> original idea from momoicchi27 from tumblr~  
> http://momoicchi27.tumblr.com/post/120182315978/i-really-need-a-fic-based-on-that-story-going
> 
> alternative link: http://senpai-will-notice-you.tumblr.com/post/124287185007/fourletterwordsstartingwithl
> 
> thank you Jiraffeca for the link!


End file.
